Big Time Bullied
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: When Kendall starts to get hate messages. Can he count on his friends or will he be all alone? This is for winterchilds11.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall really wasn't sure when it started but it started one day. He would always check his phone and read the hateful things people say about him. He knows he should just ignored the messages. But he doesn't. The guys was watching a movie when Kendall phone went off. Kendall looked at the phone.

"I'm going to go lay down." Kendall said.

"Are you okay, Kendall?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." Kendall said and walked to his room he shared with James. He walked in the bedroom and sat on his phone reading the hateful messages people say about him.

 _ **xxbtrarmy - The guys are so much better without Kendall. No one likes him.**_

 _ **BtrwithoutKendall - Kendall is so ugly. He should just kill himself. No one cares about him.**_

Kendall kept reading messages over and over. Most was him saying to kill himself and that he was ugly and no one cares about him. There wasn't one single comment about defending him. He felt like he was going to puke. Maybe the haters were right.

James walked in his shared room with Kendall. He noticed Kendall has been acting strange for a while. Kendall would be on his phone all the time and he barely hangs out with his friends anymore. James couldn't understand why Kendall changed. He tried to asked Kendall what was wrong but Kendall said nothing was wrong.

 **The Next Day**

James got out of the shower and poured him some orange juice.

"Is Kendall still asleep?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I think so." James said.

"He's been sleeping in a lot lately. Is he feeling okay?" Logan said.

"I don't know. He's been on his phone a lot lately. " James said.

Kendall woked up and looked at the clock. It read 2:30 pm. He barely git any sleep last night. Well he barely gets any sleep anymore. He grabbed some clothes and went in the shower. He turned the shower on and his phone buzzed. He sighed and looked at his phone.

 _ **rusher4life20 - Why are the guys even friends with Kendall? He can't do anything right. He should just kill himself. Everyone would be so much better without him.**_

Kendall put his phone and puked in the toilet. He got in the shower. He picked a razor up and stared at it. Was he really going to do it? Have it came to this point? Kendall bought the razor to his left arm and started see blood pouring out his arm. He stopped after making four cuts on his arm. They weren't deep enough but it helped relived some pain.

"Kendall been in the shower for a long time." Carlos said.

"He's still in there?" Logan said.

"Yeah. I'm getting worried about him." Carlos said.

"I'll go knock on the bathroom door." James said and knocked on the bathroom door.

Kendall stepped out of the bathroom a moment later.

"Kendall is everthing okay?" James said.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." Kendall said and faking a smile.

 **Hoped u liked it. This is for** **winterchilds11. Will the guys figure out what's wrong with Kendall? Next chapter will be up as soon asap.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall walked in the bathroom, locked the door behind him and grabbed a razor. For the past week he would make a couple cuts on each arm. There was new messages added everyday. The most common was telling Kendall no one likes him or to kill himself. After hours of reading the comments, Kendall turned his phone off at night so he could try to get some sleep. He will barely eat anything now. He will usually eat a sandwich and have a glass of water.

James noticed something was bothering Kendall. He just didn't know what. Whenever he tried to talked to Kendall, Kendall would say he's fine.

"We're going down to the pool. You wanna come?" James asked Kendall.

"No. I'm just going to get some rest." Kendall said.

"Are you okay, Kendall?" James said.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." Kendall said.

"Are you sure you're fine?" James said.

"Yes. I'm just a little tired." Kendall said.

"Okay." James said.

"Is Kendall coming?" Carlos said.

"He said he was tired." James said.

"Is he feeling okay?" Logan said.

"He said he was." James said.

Kendall walked out of his room and went in the kitchen. His tomach was growling. He was hungry. Maybe he could just get a snack. He opened the fridge decided to heat up some pizza rolls. He got a can of soda and put the pizza rolls in the microwave. 27 minutes later Kendall realized he ate too much. He ran to the bathroom and began making himself puked. _He was too fat. He was ugly._ He grabbed the razor and made a cut on both of his wrists. And then he looked in the mirror and saw himself. _"I am ugly and too fat."_ Kendall said to himself. After an hour in the bathroom he went back into his room and pulled out his phone.

 _ **Btr22: Kendall is worthless. He's so ugly. The guys are only friends with him because they feel sorry for him.**_

 _ **Btrfan12: The guys would be so much better without Kendall.**_

Kendall kept on scrolling down, hoping at least one message was positive about him. But there were none. Not one simgle comment. Not one person is sticking up for him.

The guys got back from the pool and James walked in his room he shared with Kendall. Kendall was asleep. James walked in the bathroom and noticed a tiny drop of blood by the toilet. "Why did that come from?" James said to himself.

 **Hoped u liked it. Should Kendall listen to the comments? Next chapter will be up this weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall woked up the next day and looked at his phone. 500 new messages. Kendall scrolled down the messages and all pretty much said the same thing. Kendall stopped looking at the messages after 20 minutes.

Kendall went in the bathroom and locked the door. He turned the shower on and grabbed a razor. He began cutting humself. The guys went to the pool. Kendall didn't felt like going. After washing up and cutting his arms, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off and put his clothes on. He put the razor back after cleaning it off and unlocked the door.

Carlos walked back in 2J because he forgot his beach towel.

He grabbed it out of the closet but he saw Kendall walking out of the bathroom, _with blood on his arms?_

"Kendall, why do you have blood on your arms?" Carlos asked.

Kendall didnt realized he had blood on his arms. He thought he cleaned it all up. He looked down at his arms and saw a little blood on his arms, then he looked back at Carlos who had a worried look on his face.

"While I was taking a shower a razor fell and must've cut my arms." Kendall said lying, hoping Carlos would believe his lie.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked Kendall really not believing his story.

"I'm fine." Kendall said lying again. "I'm going to go take a walk." Kendall said and literally ran out of the apartment before Carlos could say anything else.

Carlos looked back at where Kendall was standing. Confused and hurt. Confused because he didn't know why Kendall ran out of the apartment but also hurt because he knew Kendall was lying to him.

Logan and James was at the pool when they saw Kendall running out of the palmwoods. They both glanced at each other confused.

"Why did Kendall ran out of the Palmwoods?" James asked Logan.

"I don't know." Logan said. Before they could say anything else Carlos walked out and headed towards them.

"Carlos, do you know why Kendall ran out of the Palmwoods?" Logan asked.

"I have no idea why. I went to the apartment to get my towel and Kendall walked out of the bathroom then I noticed he had a little blood on his arms." Carlos said.

"Blood on his arms?" Logan said.

"Yeah. Then I asked him why he had blood on his arms and he said a razor fell while he taking a shower and cut his arms." Carlos said.

"What? That really doesn't make any sense." Logan said.

"I know but after that he said he was going for a walk and then he ran out of the apartment." Carlos said.

Kendall ran out of the Palmwoods and ran to the back of the Palmwoods and snuck up on the roof. He got his phone out and read messages.

 **btrmusic: The guys should kicked Kendall out of the band. The guys doesn't need Kendall. The guys would do so much better without him.**

 **btrfanmusic4: Kendall is so ugly and he's just worthless. The guys shouldn't even be friends with him.**

Kendall choked back a sob and grabbed a small knife that he had in his pocket and began cutting his arms again. He was a failure. Everyone hated him.

 **Hoped u liked it. Sorry it took a while but I had stuff going on I still do but I'm going to get the next chapter up when I can. Hopefully this week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I get started with the story, I got a couple reviews telling me I should put a trigger warning I was going to last chapter but I forgot. Trigger Warning: Mentions of Self & Self Harm.**

Kendall wasn't sure how long he has been up on the rooftop of the Palmwoods but he knew no one would be looking for him. But he was wrong about that.

Logan, James, and Carlos was searching everywhere they could think of where Kendall might be. It has been over two hours and it was getting dark outside. They were worried about Kendall.

"Where could he be?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. He has to be here somewhere." James said.

It was getting dark outside and Kendall decided to head back to the apartmnet but first he had to make one last cut on his arm. The guys was probably asleep anyway. Kendall made another cut on his arm, this time it was deeper and he didn't noticed it was deep until it was too late. Kendall fell unconscious.

James walked up the the rooftop of the Palmwoods. It was getting dark outside but the guys kept on searching. They had to make sure Kendall was alright. James reached the door and opened it up to the rooftop. He looked around with the flashlight and nearly dropped the flashlight. There was Kendall laying unconscious on the other side. James ran over to Kendall and dialed 911. James saw Kendall's phone beside him and picked it up. There was a new alert message. James looked at the phone and noticed there were a bunch of messages. He looked at some of the messages. All of them was telling Kendall the world would be so much better without him. The police arrived and paramedics, putting Kendall on a stretcher and putting him in the ambulance. James climbed in and texted Logan.

 _ **Found Kendall. He was on the roof. Heading to the hospital with him. Can you and Carlos meet me there? - James**_

 _ **Yeah. We're on our way. Is Kendall going to be okay? - Logan**_

 _ **Not sure. I think he been cutting himself. There are cuts all over his arms. - James**_

 _ **Okay. We'll be there asap. - Logan**_

"James found Kendall. We have to go to the hospital." Logan said.

"Is he okay?" Carlos asked.

"They're not sure. James said Kendall was covered in cuts on his arms." Logan said.

"Kendall was cutting himself?" Carlos said.

Logan and Carlos ran in the hospital.

"How is Kendall?" Logan said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Carlos said.

"I haven't heard anything." James said. "There a bunch of messages on Kendall's phone tellimg him to kill himself and that the world would be so much better without him."

"Who sent the messages?" Logan said.

"A bunch of people." James said.

"Why would they do that?" Carlos said.

"I don't know. But I think Kendall listened to the messages." James said.

 **Hoped u liked. Sorry I haven't uploaded this in a while. This story won't be long. Probably 10 chapters. Not sure yet. Will Kendall be okay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of Self, Self Harm, & Suicidal thoughts.**

The waiting room was quiet between the three friends. There was a few other people in the waiting room but they was on the other side of the room.

James still had Kendall's phone, scrolling down reading the messgaes. Everytime he read one he felt sick to his stomach.

"Maybe you should stop reading those messages." Logan told James.

"How could these people say those awful things?" James asked.

"I don't know." Logan said.

Carlos was quiet. He couldn't understand why the people said horrible things about Kendall. Kendall didn't deserve to get so much hate, especially from people who doesn't know him. It was silent again. It felt forever the guys was sitting in the waiting room, waiting on news about Kendall.

Kendall woked up. _"Where am I?"_ He thought to himself, looking around the room and realized he was in a hospital room. He tried to move his arms but they was strapped down. He tried loosening the straps but they wouldn't work. He tried again for a couple more minutes but it still didn't worked.

The guys walked in Kendall's room.

"Why did you do it?" James asked.

"Do what?' Kendall said.

"You know what I'm talking about." James said. "Why did you tried to killed yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kendall said, lying.

"Yes you do." James said. "We saw the messages."

"You looked through my phone?" Kendall said.

"You wouldn't tell us anything. Wh didn't you tell us?" Logan said.

"Were your friends. We care about you." Carlos said.

A couple minutes later the guys left Kendall's room and went back in the waiting room.

"Maybe we should of told Kendall." Carlos said.

"It wouldn't of been a good idea." Logan said.

"But he's going to find out either way." Carlos said.

"Well, maybe rehab will help him." Logan said.

"And if it doesn't?" James asked.

"Hopefully it does." Logan said.

The doctor walked in Kendall's room.

"How you feeling Mr. Knight?" The dcotor said.

"I'm fine." Kendall said, lying.

"Well, you can be released tomorrow but you have to go to rehab." The doctor said.

"Rehab?" Kendall said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Next chapter will be up asap. Next chapter you guys will see Kendall in rehab and will be introduced to a few new people while he's in there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Mentions of Self harm and Suicide.**

After an hour of a doctor talking, Kendall walked out of the doctor's office and sat down on a couch since he couldn't go in his room yet.

"You must be new here." Someone said.

"Uh, yeah." Kendall said.

"I'm Sally." The girl said.

"I'm Kendall." Kendall said.

"So, why are you here?" Sally asked.

"I tried to kill myself." Kendall said.

"Why did you do that?" Sally said.

"I don't know. People just send me messages to kill myself so I listened." Kendall said. "Why are you here?"

"Same reason." Sally said.

"Why did you do it?" Kendall said.

"My sister killed herself three years ago and I didn't know why she did it. She did left a note but the note just said she couldn't do it anymore and I thought things would be better if I was with her so I tried to do it but my parents found me and I saw their face and when I saw their face I wished I never tried to kill myself. They already lost one child, they don't need to lose another." Sally said.

"You really think rehab will help?" James said.

"Yeah it should." Logan said.

"But what if it don't?" James said.

"I'm sure Kendall would be fine in rehab." Logan said.

"What if he tries to kill himself again?" Carlos said.

"Hopefully he won't." Logan said.

 **Hoped u liked it. So sorry it's been a while since I updated but I wanted to get this up and sorry it's short. Next chapter will be longer. And next chapter Kendall reutrns home. I know he hasn't been in rehab long but I really didn't know how to write it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Week Later**

Things was different was sitting in his bed looking at the journal he got from rehab. You're supposed to write down your feelings but Kendall haven't write in it yet and he's suppose to see a therapist next week and he never got his phone back.

A few hours, the guys was sitting at the table eating dinner. Kendall would only eat a little then he went in the bathroom to take a shower. Kendall locked the bathroom door and ran the water. He opened the cabinet but there was no razors at all.

After taking a shower, Kendall went back in his room.

James walked in his shared room with Kendall. _"You're pathetic."_

"What?" Kendall said.

"I said, glad you're back. Are you feeling okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Kendall said.

"Youe sure?" James said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kendall said.

"Okay. You know you can talk to us. We're here for you." James said.

"I know." Kendall said. "Why did you guys hid the razors? You don't trust me?"

"We want you to get better. We care about you." James said.

"How's Kendall doing?" Carlos asked.

"He's kinda acting weird." James said.

'What you mean?" Logan said.

"I'm not sure." James said.

Kendall was about to walk out his room when he stopped.

 _"He can't do anything right." Carlos said._

 _"He's such a screw up." Logan said._

 _"He's pathetic." James said._

Kendall couldn't believed his friends would say things like that. He left his room and began running to the front but was stopped.

"Kendall, where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"You guys don't care. You wished I was dead!" Kendall said, trying not to cry.

"What? Why would you think that?" Logan said.

"You guys said it!" Kendall said.

"We never said it." James said.

"Yes you did." Kendall said. "You think I'm pathetic, a screw up, and can't do anything right!" Kendall said.

"We don't think that." Logan said.

"Yes you do None of you care about me!" Kendall said and ran out the apartment before any of the guys could say anything else.

 **Hoped u liked it. I'm so so sorry I haven't upload this story or other stories in a while. There just been too much drama in my family and I start working tomorow which I'm excited for. There only a few chapters of this story left.**


	8. Chapter 8

The guys ran out the apartment, looking for Kendall.

Kendall ran out of the Palmwoods. His friends don't care about him. No one does. He ran to the woods.

James went in the woods and found Kendall and yelled his name.

Kendall turned around to see who was calling his name but slipped down the hill.

"Kendall!" James yelled, running towards him. James ran down the hill, it wasn't that big of a hill. "Are you okay?" James asked, getting his phone and making sure he had signal before dialing 911.

Kendall didn't answered. His leg hurt so bad. He couldnt move it.

James, Logan, and Carlos was sitting in the waiting room.

"Kendall Knight?" The doctor said.

"How is he?" Carlos asked.

"He'll be fine. He just has a broken leg." The doctor said.

 **1 week and a half later**

`Kendall had to have crutches for his broken and at least one of the guys was by his side at all times except when he went in the bathroom.

Kendall was sitting on his bed, resting his leg. James was sitting on his bed, looking at a magazine.

Kendall looked over at James who was still looking at the magazine and then back at his foot.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." James said and went in the bathroom.

Kendall got up from his bed and grabbed the pain medication the dotors gave him for his leg and took a handful and put them in his mouth.

James walked out of the bathroom and saw Kendall on the ground, with the botttle of pills beside him.

"Kendall! Wake up!" James yelled. Carlos and Logan ran in the room, hearing James yelled.

The guys was once again at the hospital, waiting news on Kendall.

Kendall woked up and looked around. He's in the hospital once again. He just wants the pain to stop.

The guys was sitting in the waiting room when a bunch of doctors was running back to the emergency rooms.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know.' James said.

"Hopefully Kendall will be okay." Logan said.

 **Hoped u liked it. Two more chapters left of this story. And if you haven't seen it, I'm doing a poll on which two stories I should do. There's five choices. So go check it out on my profile page.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall looked around the hospital. He's in the hospital again. He looked around and noticed his arms were hand cuffed to the hospital bed. He tried to un cuffed the handcuffs but he couldn't.

The doctor walked out to the waiting room.

"Kendall Knight." He said.

"Is he okay?" Carlos, James, and Logan asked at the same time.

"I'm recommending him going to therapy twice a week. And put him on antidepressants." The doctor said.

"When can he be release?" James said.

"In a few days. We are going to keep him on suicidial watch." The doctor said.

 **A Few Days**

Kendall got released from the hospital. He was sitting on his bed, looking down at his bed. He felt trapped.

"Is he still in his room?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." James said.

"He shouldn't be in there all the time." Logan said.

"He won't listen. I don't know what else to do." James said.

 **One Week Later**

Kendall returned from therapy and went straight in his room.

"How was therapy?" James asked.

Kendall didn't said anything. He just turned to face the wall. James sighed. Kendall hasn't talked to them in a week. He only eat a meal a day.

A little while later, James left the room and Kendall got up from his bed and opened a drawer. He found his phone. He grabbed it and turned it on. Maybe it was a mistake turning it on because as soon as Kendall turned it on there was thousands of messages all saying to kill himself. He threw the phone againist the wall and sat on the floor, burying his hands in his face.

The guys heard a loud sound coming from James and Kendall's bedroom and ran in there and found Kendall crying. They ran over to him but he backed up.

"Kendall?" Carlos said. That's when he noticed Kendall was holding a gun.

Kendall didn't noticed the guys coming in the room, he grabbed a gun and put in by his head.

"Kendall!" James, Logan, and Carlos yelled.

 **Hoped u liked it. Next chapter is the last chapter for this story. Remember to vote for what two stories I should do next. Voting ends in September. You guys can vote in the comments, Pm me or by the poll I created. Vote as many stories as you want, the two with the mist votes will win.**

 **Story Idea 1: Who Did It?**

 **After what suppose to be a fun night turns into a night the guys will never forget. When Kendall gets shot, his three best friends must figure out who shot Kendall. Could one of his friends actually shoot him? Or was it someone else? And will Kendall be okay?**

 **Story Idea 2: Web Of Lies**

 **He lies about everything. But everyone believes his lies but the truth comes out one way or another. Now he must cover up his lies before he loses his friends.**

 **Story Idea 3: The Forgotten**

 **When Kendall get kicked out of the band he gets replaced by Wally. The next day it like the guys forgot about him. How could they forget about their best friend? How could they kicked him out of the band and replaced him? How could he be forgotten by his friends?**

 **Story Idea 4. I don't have a title yet but if you guys want to suggest a title that would be great and I'll give you credit.**

 **He was crazy. He knew he was crazy. But his friends didn't know he was crazy until one day when something happened. Now they must get their friend help before he hurts someone or himself.**

 **Story Idea 5: Again, I don't have a title yet but if you guys want to suggest a title that would be great and I'll give you credit.**

 **They stuck together through thick and thin but after a fire at the Palmwoods. The guys only have each other. But what if one of them was to blame for the fire. Did he really caused the fire? Or someone else?**


	10. Chapter 10

_The guys heard a loud sound coming from James and Kendall's bedroom and ran in there and found Kendall crying. They ran over to him but he backed up._

 _"Kendall?" Carlos said. That's when he noticed Kendall was holding a gun._

 _Kendall didn't noticed the guys coming in the room, he grabbed a gun and put in by his head._

 _"Kendall!" James, Logan, and Carlos yelled._

It's been almost six months since that day. The day James, Carlos, and Logan . . . almost lost Kendall.

 _"Kendall!" James, Logan, and Carlos yelled._

 _The guys managed to get the gun away from Kendall before he hurt himself or anyone else._

 _Kendall ended up back in rehab. He was in rehab for a few months. But it ended up being what was best for Kendall. He didn't had any internet connection while he was in rehab._

 _After Kendall got out of rehab, things became to get better. Kendall was getting better. He wasn't 100 percent better but he was getting better everyday. If it wasn't for his friends, he probably won't be here now. His friends saved his life. And he was grateful for his friends. He stopped listening and reading the hateful messages people said about him. His friends was there for him when he needed them the most. They saved his life. And Kendall will forever be grateful for having such amazing friends in his life._

The guys was playing video games. Kendall couldn't of asked for better friends. Maybe some day Kendall will get 100% better again. But he couldn't of done it without his three best friends.

 **Hoped u liked it. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't longer. I just didn't know how to write the ending.**

 **I'm doing Story 5 in my poll. I just need a good name for the title.**

 **Summary: They stuck together through thick and thin but after a fire at the Palmwoods. The guys only have each other. But what if one of them was to blame for the fire. Did he really caused the fire? Or someone else?**

 **The summary isn't good but I don't want to give anything away.**

 **Story Idea 1: Who Did It?**

 **After what suppose to be a fun night turns into a night the guys will never forget. When Kendall gets shot, his three best friends must figure out who shot Kendall. Could one of his friends actually shoot him? Or was it someone else? And will Kendall be okay?**

 **Story Idea 2: Web Of Lies**

 **He lies about everything. But everyone believes his lies but the truth comes out one way or another. Now he must cover up his lies before he loses his friends.**

 **Story Idea 3: The Forgotten**

 **When Kendall get kicked out of the band he gets replaced by Wally. The next day it like the guys forgot about him. How could they forget about their best friend? How could they kicked him out of the band and replaced him? How could he be forgotten by his friends?**

 **Story Idea 4. I don't have a title yet but if you guys want to suggest a title that would be great and I'll give you credit.**

 **He was crazy. He knew he was crazy. But his friends didn't know he was crazy until one day when something happened. Now they must get their friend help before he hurts someone or himself.**


End file.
